La última Carta
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Mis últimas palabras escritas serán para ti


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia me pertenece ~~

Advertencías: Eam pues, ninguna digo yo, xD, entonces leeanlo ~~

* * *

Mocoso:

¿Cuantas cartas te eh enviado? , ahh no tengo ni la menor idea, pero se que son menos de las que tu me has dado, mocoso cursi.

Dejemos eso por un lado, falta poco tiempo para la próxima expedición, la loca de Hanji me contó que ya vas mejorando en lo de controlar el poder del titan, espero que sigas así, No te estoy alabando, ¿entendido soldado?, si no yo mismo me encargaré de que lo entiendas.

Otra cosa ... tsk, ¿que mierdas me hiciste?, ¿como jodidos puedo deshacer el hechizo que pusiste en mi?, debes de pensar: "Qué es lo que dice el sargento" y no puedes decirme que no mocoso, se que te estarás riendo en el momento el momento que lo leas, pero es algo que se que nunca saldrá de tu boca, y lo iras a contar a todos, como la boca floja de Hanji. Bueno, ¿recuerdas el día que empezó todo?, maldito día, ¿porque no me hice el desentendido?, mejor hubiera hecho como si nada hubiera pasado ... pero ya es tarde, estoy atado a ti, es algo raro si lo piensas ¿No?, déjame decirte una cosa Jëager eres un maldito masoquista, ¿porque? , Por el Hecho de que te enamoraste de mi, ¿porque lo hiciste, por que no escapaste de mi?, es mi pensamiento más grande, pero me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, ¿porque?, porque te has vuelto mi pasado, mi presente ... y espero que mi futuro.

Y si el "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" también tiene sentimientos, no soy un desgraciado sin sentimientos, o algo parecido ... solo no soy muy expresivo, pero con tigo , mierda, con tigo todo es diferente, por eso te digo ¡¿que mierdas me hiciste?!

Eren ... ¿cuanto llevamos? ... ¿cinco años verdad?, Estos han sido los más raros, pero hermosos cinco años de mi vida, ya pronto nos veremos, todo por la culpa de imbécil de Erwin que tengo que estar en Sina, pero ya regresaré, mataré a Erwin ea golpes por alejarme de ti , y si es posible ... escapa con migo ¿estás de acuerdo? ...

Quiero decir, Eren; no imagino una vida sin ti, cinco años a tu lado me bastaron para saber que eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida, ¿tú que piensas? ... Espero que tú también lo pienses así ... Mierda esto es tan difícil de decir, Gracias al dios que esta en alguna parte de este oscuro y maldito mundo, que no te lo estoy diciendo en persona o sería más difícil aún ... así que ...

Eren Jëager, eres mi sueño, mi ilusión, mi más grande pasión, y debilidad, maldita sea sí ... mi debilidad, quiero estar a tu lado, y compartir una vida junto a tí ... es un sueño loco que quiero llegar a correr el riesgo ... quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado, viendo esa hermosa sonrisa tuya y tus ojos que solo deben verme a mí ... quiero que la loca de Hanji llegue algún día a hacer un experimento con tigo, En este momento se que abriste los ojos y dirás "El heichou me odia" , por decir semejante estupidez, pero quiero que ese experimento sea ... uno en el cual podamos llegar a formar una familia ¿Me entiendes mocoso? , espero que sí ... quiero poder ver un día que tengo una familia con tigo. Quiero ver que tan buena "madre" llegarías a ser ... si tuviéramos una hija sería igual de hermosa que tu y bueno Ja ja ja, la consentiría en todo, y cumpliría cualquier capricho que tuviera, y no, no la malcriare.

Así que ... Mocoso responde me esto después de la próxima expedición ... Eren ¿Te casarías con migo? ...

Espero ese día y por cierto, tienes terminal mente prohibido el ignorar mi pregunta y no responderla, o huir ¿entendido mocoso estúpido?

- Lance Corporal Rivaille

* * *

Habían pasado un mes desde que Eren había leído la carta de Levi, y como era de esperarse del menor, quedo en estado de shock al leer esa carta, Primero: En raras palabras del Sargento le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, Segundo: Quiere una vida juntos, Oh por dios, eso es verdad, no es un sueño ¿verdad? Tercero: Le pidió algo raro pero hermoso, tener una familia juntos, y Quinta: Le pidió que fueran esposos, ¡Definitivamente su vida era perfecta!. Oh eso era lo que pensaba.

* * *

La vida te juega demasiadas bromas crueles, en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Ahí debajo de un árbol se encontraban varios soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, entre ellos Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, y Jean, este último solo estaba ahí por estar con el Rubio de ojos celestes. El ambiente era de tristeza, y claro si la imagen que estaban viendo era increíblemente desgarradora, en medio de ellos estaba un Castaño con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba hipando, tenía la chaqueta del escuadrón manchada de sangré, y claro estaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del sargento Rivaille. Se preguntarán como paso .

**FLASHBACK**

**-**¡Eren! ¡cuidado! - Grito Mikasa al ver que u titan de 13 metros estaba cerca del castaño

- ¡EREN! - volvió a escuchar su nombre, sabía de quien era esa voz, si era la de su futuro esposo, la voz del sargento Rivaille

Como pudo logró esquivar al titan, vio como Mikasa llego a ver si estaba bien, mientras un titan de 13 metros caía al suelo, mientras le preguntaba - Eren, ¿estas bien? - S-si Mikasa, ¡Gracias! - decía mientras le sonreía y buscaba el paradero de quien era su novio.

Escucharon un grito, era de Armin, estaba tratando de huir de un titan con Jean entre sus brazos, el Castaño se había noqueado al chocar contra un arbol, al querer ir a salvar a Armin, al ver que dos titanes estaban acechándolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Eren y Mikasa llegaron en su Auxilio, para ellos fue una gran ayuda que la Sargento Hanji llegará a ayudarlos matando a los titanes con ayuda del comandante Smith - Entre Hanji y Mikasa, levantaron a Jean y entre Eren y el comandante a Armin para poder llevarlos a un lugar a salvo - Arlett, Kristein ¿están bien? - Pronuncio el Rubio mayor al ver la cara de susto de Armin y que Jean no reaccionaba - S-si pudo responder Armin viendo como Jean iba reaccionando.

- Hanji-San ... etto ¿donde se encuentra el Heichou? - Dijo el castaño al ver que su pareja no se encontraba ahí - No te preocupes por el enano Eren, el sabe protegerse - Expreso la mayor, al ver como El Sargento Rivaille llegaba donde ellos estaban.

- Erwin, creo que es hora de retirarnos, hay demasiado titanes en esta Zona, y no quiero más bajas en el escuadrón, entonces apúrate a dar la señal de retira - Como que si Rivaille hubiera sido el comandante en ese momento que el Capitán Smith obedeció y lanzo una bengala para retirada, todos tomaron sus caballos y comenzaron con la retirada - Armin y Jean iban en el mismo caballo, el rubio iba conduciendo al caballo ya que Jean aún seguía algo mareado.

-¡Ackerman! -Decía el azabache para llamar la atención de su ahora "cuñada" - Tú, Hanji y yo estaremos al tanto de que no hayan más bajas, en otras palabras si ven un titan ¡No tengan piedad con él! - Les decía a las dos mujeres mientras acentian y seguían al Sargento.

- Eren, tú sigue al bastardo de Erwin - Pero Rivaille yo ... - No pudo terminar la oración ya que el de ojos gris aseos lo interrumpió - ¡Es una orden soldado! , no hagas a que me arrepienta de tratarte bien en este momento - Dicho esto el castaño acató la orden tomo su caballo y se dirigió a seguir al capitán.

-¡Heichou! - Se escucho el grito de Ackerman - Hay un titan de 15 metros excéntrico cerca del capitán smith y Eren - Decía la mitad asiática al ver que su "hermano" corría peligro - Ackerman, cuatro ojos sigan ustedes con los de acá, yo ire por ese maldito - No escucho si Mikasa y Hanji le decían que si a su petición, simplemente salio al rescate de los dos, ni de los dos, de su amado Eren, que le importaba Erwin en eso momentos el sabía como defenderse, mientras que Eren ... no es que no supiera, si no que era demasiado impulsivo con sus actos - ¡Eren, que ni si te ocurra! - decía el mayor al ver que Eren estaba apunto de transformarse - Heichou , pero - ¡NO EREN! - tenía que hacerle caso, pero había un sentimiento en el que decía que era el el que tenía que defendedlo ahora y no el Sargento a el, pero aún así siguió con las ordenes de su sargento.

Rivaille como pudo llego hacia el titan y con un ágil y rápido movimiento corto la nuca del titan haciendo que este cayera, pero no se percato que detrás de él se encontraba otro titan de meno tamaño, pero aun así logro jalar al Sargento del cable de su equipo, el cual hizo que se chocara con un árbol perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a merced del titan - Eren que no estaba muy lejos pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, su Sargento, su amor, su único y verdadero amor estaba apunto de ser comido por un titan - ¡HEICHOU! -Grito adentrándose más al bosque - Erwin, Hanji y Mikasa al escuchar el grito de Eren salieron detrás de él a ver lo que ocurría.

Eren llego hasta donde se encontraba el Sargento algo inconsciente todavía en el suelo, vio como e titan tomaba a su pareja en las manos - Escucho un grito, si Eran de Erwin, y de ahí lo que pudo ver fue un titan cayendo, el capitán había matado al titan. - El castaño se bajo del caballo y llego lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hasta donde se encontraba su pareja todavía en manos del titan caído. - Como pudo con ayuda del Capitán sacaron al Sargento Levi de la mano del titan, viendo graves heridas en el cuerpo del sargento. -El castaño abrazó y acomodo al azabache en su regazo, mientras revolvía su pelo, y unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta las mejillas del ojigris, mientras que este solo acariciaba las mejillas de su mocoso.

El capitán estaba ido viendo esa escena, estaba viendo como su mejor soldado estaba muriendo, ¡NADA DEL MEJOR SOLDADO!, ¡ESTABA MURIENDO EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DE TODA LA HUMANIDAD! y más que eso su mejor amigo, nunca pensó ver la muerte de él, pensaba que el iba a morir antes que el azabache. - Por otro lado llegaban Hanji, Mikasa, Jean y Armin, se quedaron asustados al ver la escena - Mikasa, Armin y Jean estaba perplejos al ver al Sargento en ese estado y un sentimiento de tristeza los invadió - Hanji por su parte se arrodillo y comenzó a sollozar seguido por gritos de dolor al ver a su mejor amigo, si era un maniático de la limpieza y era muy gruñón pero era su mejor amigo, y lo quería. - Un quejido, seguido de un Sargento tosiendo sangre los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-H-heichou ... no, no me deje ... todo ... menos e-esto - apenas podía hablar al ver como Rivaille estaba cada vez empeorando

-E-eren ... r-recuerdas la carta ... la pregunta ... que te hice ... es ... hora de .. responderla ... - Decía todavía acariciando las mejillas del menor.

-S-si , Si, ¡SI! ¡SI HEICHOU!, SI QUIERO SER SU ESPOSO - decía mientras le daba un beso a los pálidos labios de su ahora esposo, como puedo saco una cajita de su chaqueta, tenía dos anillos de plata, que en su interior decía "Te amaré toda la eternidad" , le puso el anillo en el dedo indice del castaño y su ahora esposo y logró ponerse el otro. - Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el acto, nunca esperaron que iba a pasar en ese momento.

-Ackerman - la llamaba mientras esta se dirigía a el - cuida bien del mocoso, si no, ten por seguro que renaceré en un titan y te comeré sin piedad - le decía mientras la medio asiática sonreía de lado respondiendo le "Lo cuidaré".- Haji, estúpida cuatro ojos gracias por tu amistad - Si en toda su vida nunca le había dicho un gracias a hanji y mucho menos por una amistad, esta solo se echo a llorar y como pudo dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo.- Erwin, maldito bastardo, gracias por haberme sacado de esa vida, gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada - decía mientras Erwin le sonreía y tomaba una de sus manos estrechándola.

-Eren ... amor mío ... gracias por estos cinco años ... a tu lado ... T-te amo - dijo recibiendo un beso del menor, estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de él, sabía que no había perdido tiempo, estaba feliz, increíblemente feliz, aunque se estuviera muriendo.

- R-rivaille ... te amo ... te amo ... no me dejes - decía mientras tomaba la mano del otro, volvió a besar sus labios, viendo como el otro soltaba su mano y dejaba ir su alma - Al darse cuenta de eso Eren empezó a sollozar, seguido de gritos de dolor y quejidos al ver como su amado había muerto, estaba devastado. - Hanji siguió con el dolor y seguí llorando como eren. - en ese momento el castaño recordó las palabras que una alguna vez el aojigris le había dicho, y sonrió .

**Si algún día la vida es increíblemente bastarda y nos separa, te juro que en la próxima vida te buscaré y te volveré a enamorar, así que no te olvides de mi mocoso estúpido.**

* * *

¡holitas de nuevo!

No sé que rayos, no sé porque termino en trajedia lo juro, bueno no, quería hacerla así, Porfavor no me odien, odien a mi mente retorcida :B

sin más me despido, espero les aya gustado, o por lo menos que no me odien, Sayonara ~~


End file.
